From Cold Words to Warm Touches
by TheWolfQueen02
Summary: From harsh words to hot embraces, Genji and Mercy's relation take another step. From the beginning to the end.


That day was a mess.

It started off like any other day for Dr. Ziegler Angela, codename Mercy. Waking up, showering, eating and preparing to go to the specialized hospital she was head off. From then on, it was only work, work… more work, some coffee, more coffee and the more work. That was how every single day was spent by Angela. But today, it was going to be different.

During the coffee break at 8 p.m., Angela received an emergency call, a body mutilated beyond recognition that needed treatment, an almost complete robotic enhancement. As Dr. Ziegler was the best medic in the whole world, she was called to complete this task. But upon seeing and hearing all the details of the case, she was not so sure about this.

The patient was Genji, of the Shimada Clan, who has suffered pain and agony, being at the brink of death. How he ended that way, they didn't know, only that it had to do with his family. He was still miraculously conscious when the Overwatch team rescued him, and he told them he will forge an alliance, he will be their asset if they save his life… if. Dr. Ziegler had to bring back the death, to fully recover a mutilated body, well… a corpse, to be more accurate, and that wasn't something she wished to do again. Her previous attempts at reviving former teammates and friend ended with a terrible experience. Horrifying nightmares that even haunt her now.

\- I will not do this again. I cannot try and end up ending his life, responded Mercy to the request.

\- Are you backing down ?! For what ? He is already dead, but you can save his life ! You took and oath to save lives when you became a doctor, so start saving lives ! the commander of the rescue team told her.

\- Even if I manage to miraculously save him, he will not be him again. He will end up not liking his own body, and that is just like death. And I cannot go through that again… trailed off Mercy, tears and horror threatening to spill.

\- So you are backing down… This is your chance to make things right, and no more arguing, that is an order ! argued with Angela the commander, which was an old friend of her.

Dr. Ziegler didn't have any arguments that will further support her denial. She had to save him.

Mercy rushed to the emergency room he was taken to, where they stabilized his vitals.

\- Take him up to my office, and connect him to the nanotechnology beam ! shouted the doctor. And, get me some coffee ! she added.

"This is going to take some time. I hope I don't mess this one up again." she thought running to her room where she would start stabilizing his condition and designing his suit. She would do everything she knew for his sake… and hers.

Reaching the door that led to her office, she took a deep breath and stepped in. There was a mess, everyone running around doing everything they could to stabilize him. But nanotechnology was Mercy's domain. No one knew better than her.

\- Did you bring my coffee ? asked Angela one of her assistants.

\- Yes. I've put it on the table, responded a female assistant.

\- Good… Now get out and let me do my job ! she ordered them around.

They all rushed out and in the room only Genji and Mercy stood.

She looked at him feeling the pain of her previous attempts to save her friend, and it stung her heart. She put on her gloves and started working on the nanotechnology beam in order to keep him alive for a longer period of time. Then she started examining his internal condition, making it possible to save as much of his body as she could. She had to make an almost complete enhancement, covering his body in metal and connecting it through patches of nano suit that resembled muscles, for improved mobility. She had to make a weapon out of him. The thought made her heart ache. She took an oath to save lives, no matter what it took. And there was no turning back.

She proceeded to start working on the suit, the design, the function and the improvement. Looking in his past, at the Shimada Clan, she figured she could implement some japanese weapons onto him. She decided a dispenser of sharp and deadly shuriken would fit perfectly. A katana will fit in just the same, along with a tanto (dagger of some sort). Now, she had to make him abnormally mobile, so more nano muscle patches on the inside of his thighs and some connecting on his back and chest, some at the base of his neck and on the inside of his arms. She figured she should also implements some boosters and customize his weapons for greater use. He will be an Overwatch asset, he had to be one of the best.

"If I cannot proceed to make him more human, at least, what I could do is give him some enhancement he could use" she thought. "Something that will at least make him want this body, even if it is just a bit." She could already imagine all the possible scenaries : Genji pissed off, living in agony at the thought of his inhuman body, him being actually proud of her work… and her death by him. She knew, if he was to take her life if she managed to cure him, she wouldn't object. After all, this would be her fault and at least, the nightmares would end. But this wasn't the time for this kind of thoughts. She washed them away and started working on creating the suit.

It took her 9 hours to complete his design, his condition was stable, nothing to worry about. Mercy estimated that it would take her almost a week to create the suit and to start ensembling it. That, including a couple of hours of sleep, a ton of coffee and bathroom breaks. She decide she didn't need sleep and only occasional bathroom breaks and two tons of coffee. With all figured out, she started creating the body. First, the metal parts and then the patches.

After 4 days of no sleep, about 30 cups of coffee and a couple of breaks, she managed to finish the suit. The pieces were lying in front of her and all she had left was to ensemble it. She took on small break to go to the bathroom, wash her face and then come back to start working on his body.

"Just like a corpse, that I will revive." Mercy thought looking at Genji's body. She started administering some substances that will slow his sanguine flow and his heart rate. She could afford making one mistake. Once those took effect, she started patching him up : first his torso, legs, arms and finally his head. It took her only 20 hours to complete the task, connecting all wires, patches and cords and establishing a connection with his body. Mercy designed some of the features to be taken off, just like his mask and some other patches. As she finished, she took all his cords off, and only kept the nanotechnology beam to stabilize him further more. She estimated it would take almost an hour for him to wake up. So she took that time to go to the bathroom, take a short 20 minutes shower and freshen herself up.

Just as she finished everything, Genji began waking up. His mask lit up, his visor a bright green light. He started moving, and she was there to withness all of it. He took his time, as expected after almost a week of "coma". He managed to stand up on the bed, analyzing himself, his new self.

Dr. Ziegler approached him to further examine Genji and to see if there are any malfunction.

\- Hello there, Mr. Shimada. I am Dr. Ziegler, you doctor, she introduced herself. Do you know where you are ?

He said nothing. He only looked at his new body and then at the doctor. He saw a blonde woman with bright blue eyes that where somewhat filled with concern and proudness. He looked around and finally responded :

\- In… the hospital.

\- Good. Can you tell me your name ? Angela asked to check his mental state.

\- Genji Shimada, he responded.

\- Do you recall what happened ?

At that question, Genji had a flashback of his fight and how he ended up here. He couldn't remember more, but he became aware of his inhuman body and what this meant. He was no longer himself. He felt anger and pain rushing over his body.

\- Mr. Shimada? Can you hear me ? she asked, concerned. She thought what could happen in the next seconds.

He was no longer himself, he kept thinking his old life was gone. He only had the anger with his family and the agony of his body. He sensed the doctor was lying there, vulnerable and he seized it as an opportunity : to test his skills and to try and end the hatred for the doctor.

In one smooth and fast move, he was behind the blond female doctor and proceeded to take his tanto and put it at her throat.

"I knew it… But if he decides this is what he want, I shall accept it…" she thought, waiting for her life to be taken.

She felt the knife press harder against her fragile throat and closed her eyes. She waited for her life to end… but it didn't. He took the knife back, equiped that and the katana that was lying on the table next to him. He rushed to the opened window, and right before he exited, he stared back at the doctor.

\- I will be back for you, he threatened and jumped out of the window.

Angela was surprised he didn't kill her, yet.


End file.
